Last Time
by ChibiNuriko310
Summary: The prologue to This Time, erm no bad stuff yet. It’s a NurikoHotohori (ReishunEian) fic. Plz Enjoy! .
1. Chapter 1

Warning:  Hey get this …this fic isn't a shonen-ai fic. It's actually love between a guy and a girl. Some of you might be going but Hotohori is a guy and Nuriko's a guy too, so how can one be a girl. Well if you watch Fushigi Yugi Eikoden you'll understand this fic sooo much better. **This story is also in Nuriko's and Reishun's POV **but the POV never changes because they're one. .

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi … its Yu Watase's.

For all the people who haven't seen Eikoden:  Ko Reishun is Nuriko's reincarnation; Shu Eian is Hotohori's reincarnation.

Author's note:  WOW I'm having the worst time ever in school and I can't write too much but I was able to squeeze this chappy in today because my History teacher was just reviewing the same thing again. Ask my friend Miaka he repeats things like 5 times a day all week. XDD (It's so hard to pass his class but I'm doing it.) On top of that people think I'm crazy. OO. Now after that random ramble, please enjoy this fic. Plz plz review, It makes me happy .

A red light enveloped the room as Mayo and Taka departed from our world to go to their own. Miaka and Taka would be reunited again as it should be and nothing else stood in their way this time. They forever had their love for one another, and that love could make miracles happen.

A warmth came over me as the light started to fade. It worked its calming effect on me. My eyes fluttered close as I took in the sensation, not wanting it to leave. My body went tingly all over it felt like I was floating only momentarily until I came back to reality and the warmth left me. The dimness of the room was back again. It made me shiver.

I herd the mumbles of my fellow warriors talking to one another, and I opened my eyes to find that I was a lot closer to the ground then I was a few minutes ago. I razed my hands to inspect then. They looked like the hands of a normal 7 year-old girl.

I razed my head to scan the room, noticing that everyone reincarnated, now looks as I do. There were voices saying things such as "We're back?!" "IN THIS FORM" "Yar all lil" "Chiriko can you talk?" "Yes".

In the one section of the room was Eian, now the age of Boshin, they looked like twins. I then shifted my gaze upward to look at one of my best friends. Houki looked calmly at the seen in front of her. I felt a huge pain in my heart as I looked at her face. It clearly shown how heart broken she was. Hotohori-sama has left her again, but she still loves him. In away I still envy Houki.

They seemed to be talking and I didn't want to interrupt. Shifting my gaze to the other corner of the room I found Chichiri and Tasuki with Chiriko and Mitsukake. As I started to walk to them, I noticed how cute a pair Tasuki and Chichiri made. I mean with the little bundle Chiriko in Tasuki's arm and Chichiri leaning over to talk to the child prodigy. It looked as if that were married. Mitsukake completed the cute picture as he tugged on Chichiri's pants wanting attention.

As I neared the group they looked up at me, Chichiri being the first one to speak to me asked, "Reishun, why do you look so down, noda?"

"Nothing…" I said, trying to dawn a fake smile. But Tasuki being the person that he is bluntly pointed out how I looked.

"Man you look horrible!!"

I glared at him warningly, having a strong urge to punch him into a wall, but I had no intention of hurting the baby Chiriko in his arms. So I just groaned and said, "Sure I am, I have no place to go, both my parents are dead and …and…" Tears started to run down my face.

Mitsukake looked at me worriedly as he looked up at Chiriko, "What can we do?" He asked the young genius.

Chiriko just shook his head and I continued to cry until I felt a delicate but firm hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned my tearstained gaze to the owner of the hand.

Eian stood in front of me; Boshin to his right and Houki behind him, all looking at me. As I rubbed away my tears I looked at Houki's face, she was now smiling brightly with out an ounce of sadness in her eyes. Boshin too looked happy, but not as much as his mother.

Eian spoke, "We have an idea…"

The morning sun had already creped threw the window warming my face with its kiss of the new day. I stretched and opened my eyes, to find the ceiling of a wooden house above me. I smiled as I turned on my side to find a sleeping Eian.

It had been almost ten years since Mayo and Taka left. I was now 16, around suitable age to marry, but how could I do that when the person I wanted to marry was my adopted brother.

I let out a soft sigh, sitting up in bed. Most people would find this wrong, us sleeping together. Not only are we not married but this is almost like incest isn't it? After my step parents died when we were nine both of us started this ritual of sleeping in the same bed. I guess you can say we never got weaned out of it. I'll have to put an end to it as soon as possible though; the people in the village are starting to talk.

Not wanting to leave the warmth of the bed I snuggled back under the covers and drifted off again, only to be awakened after what seemed like only seconds by gentle shake. I opened my eyes to come face to face with Eian.

I let out a groggy smile and said, "Morning".

He smiled a mirror smile back at me and I let out a blush, he is hovering over me in bed and he's so hot. What more can a girl as for when they wake up?

"Good morning" He finally replied and I almost swooned. "It's time to get up." He continued warmly.

I smiled, it was a good thing I got to sleep-in; I have a busy day ahead of me. And plus it's his turn to cook breakfast anyway.

As I got up from bed my long purple hair swayed brushing against my shoulders. I moved gracefully towards a cabinet and pulled it open pulling out my work clothes. I almost started to undress but I turned to look at Eian who was still sitting on the bed looking at me. I gave him an odd look.

"Do you mind?" I asked, pointing at the clothes I had in my arm.

He immediately blushed at being caught staring and muttered his apologies; "Sorry … I didn't want … sorry!!" With that he left our room in a hurry. I let out a giggle as I begin to remove my sleep kimono and put on my day ware.

After working today I'm going to make dinner, I thought happily pulling on my skirt. That should be fun, I can make it all romantic, and make him blush some more and finally make him say that he likes me. With that as my last thought I pranced out the door and into the kitchen.

Author's Note:  I'm so so so so so SPAZZ SOOOOSOOO … sorry . This was a really short chappy. Well what do you think should I continue? Would it be a good idea or dose this story totally suck . I hope not but if that's the case I really want to know. I'll try to update as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning:  Hey get this …this fic isn't a shonen-ai fic. It's actually love between a guy and a girl. Some of you might be going but Hotohori is a guy and Nuriko's a guy too, so how can one be a girl. Well if you watch Fushigi Yugi Eikoden you'll understand this fic sooo much better. **This story is also in Nuriko's and Reishun's POV **but the POV never changes because they're one. .

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi … its Yu Watase's.

For all the people who haven't seen Eikoden:  Ko Reishun is Nuriko's reincarnation; Shu Eian is Hotohori's reincarnation.

Author's note:  Woot chappy two!! Thanks a bunch to my only sole faithful reviewer, you helped me so much, like you always do YY. I work at this house; giving out cookies and hot coco… what that had to do with anything I have no clue. It's fun there but I think it's haunted. Well I was working on the story there and I kind of lost it so this chappy is going to make the whole story sadder. I kind of promised myself that this would be a happy fic, you know no random bus accidents XDD (I still can't believe I thought of that o.) This chappy was originally supposed to be PURE sap but I have to add just a lil tear jerker … if my writing can have that effect o. That's about all I have to say for now. So on with the story. XDD. All pure grade A ramble.

I hummed a cheerful love song as I walked down the street to meet one of my best friends. Both of us worked at a small inn, were we served people there food and drink.

The sun was shinning just as bright as ever. It was the perfect day … to be in love.

Visions of romance filled my mind as I entered the door to the restraint. Immediately upon entering I ran into Sato Aya who greeted me like always. She dropped the carrying tray, thankfully with nothing on it, and hugged me saying, "Morning morning …" She pulled back to look into my eyes.

"You look well!" I said laughing. She began to jump up and down in excitement. This girl had problems and hyperactivity was just one of them. I looked for a quick diversion, so I could tuck away my over shawl.

"You know we're both going to get fired If you keep on doing that, right?! You could break something next time." I mentioned light heartedly, pointing at the dropped tray, as I started to move toward the main counter.

She bent down to pick up the tray, giggled as she followed me into the back room "I know I know, but getting fired won't hurt you…" I could just hear by the way she spoke that she had a grin on. "You have Eian working for you, even if you lost this job you guys would get by no problems."

I smiled slightly, she was right, Eian had a semi important job in the community and my work just brought in a little extra income. Aya's family on the other hand wasn't doing so well.

She sighed, "You've got it made. When is Eian planning to propose?" I looked over at her, as we picked up our wash cloths and headed back to the tables. I made a face, and she let out a giggle, "So he's still the slow little boy he always was?"

I nodded, "He has no idea of how I feel, not like he ever did though." I made my way toward a table and she did as well. No one was at the restraint at this time of the day so we were free to talk and clean as we pleased.

"But he's not a little boy anymore; his voice had gotten a lot deeper." She commented breaking the temporary silence. The comment made me blush, she was right he was a man now, not the little Eian I snuggled next to after our parents burial. He was a M-A-N!

I turned to look at Aya how was now sitting quietly at one of the tables looking at me work. She had such a loving smile on her face. To be honest everything about her reminded me of Miaka, the only big different is Aya hardly eats a bite.

Her hair isn't long like mine, but it's a little passed her shoulders. I always marvel at how big her eyes are; they are the same color as her hair deep brown almost black. Everyone in Suzaku Village sees her outer **and** inner beauty; they'd have to be blind not too.

She shifted uncomfortably under my gaze, "What are you looking at?" She asked shyly. I just smiled and sat down at the table that I was cleaning.

"Nothing, nothing at all." I smiled sweetly and she looked confused. After a moments silence. "Aya?" I asked.

She tilted her head, "What is it?" Her eyes blinking still totally confused.

"You have tones of admirers that have asked for you're hand and you're only 15" she flushed and looked down at her hands as though they were the most entertaining things in the world. So I continued, "Why don't you pick any of them?"

After about a moment more of fidgeting and she looked up again. Her face now utterly and completely flustered, "well …"She began stuttering just the slightest bit, "I'm in love with someone, and besides there all jerks."

"How so?" I giggled.

She looked disgusted at the thought of talking about them but she sighed and nodded, "I'll tell you later today, after work ok." I smiled.

"Ok but you promised … Who's the lucky man …huh? You know the one you like." There was no response to my question. Just a more sudden case of fidgeting.

When she finally looked up the fluster was gone from her face and a mischievous glint was in her eyes, "So how bout Eian huh? Did he make a move on you …at nigh … **in bed**?!"

My face exploded into deer in headlight mode. Aya didn't even have to say what she was thinking; I herd her loud and clear. The tone in her voice just screamed "Playback".

At seven the restraint closed and I was headed home for the day. Aya walked with me. Her house being halfway to mine, it was convenient, this was every day we could walk home together. She had given me hell all day about making dinner for Eian. But I might not even have that chance due to coming home so late. We usually got out at 6, but since it was a Saturday everyone decided to come out to eat.

As promised Aya told me the stories of why in, her mind, the men in the village were jerks. And as I listened on and on, I could she where she was coming from.

"Kazuki is so rude!!!" I screeched this made Aya laugh out so hard at my anger, of someone I didn't even know.

She almost fell down she was laughing so hard, "Now you see why I don't marry any of them … that's also why I don't like men."

I razed my eye brow at her, stifling a giggle, "Soooooo you like girls then."

"NO!!" It was my turn to laugh at her now. It was so much fun teasing her. We walked on for a bit more talking and laughing until we arrived at her house. I gave her a good night hug and started my own was home.

It had gotten very dark and was hard to tell where anything was at this point. It had gotten a bit spooky too, but I wasn't too afraid. I had been threw enough in my past life to not be afraid of the dark, even though memories of death, watching my friends and loves die still pledged me.

Even if I wasn't scared of the dark I still cold and I was shivering like mad. It was now officially Winter but no snow had fallen, so far.

Every step I took I started to shiver even more; I wrapped my arms around myself shivering fitfully. At that moment I felt the coolest I have ever felt in my whole life.

My heart pounded in my ears and I stopped dead in my tracks, an icy hand grabbed hold of my hair pulling me down to the ground.

I was too cold and frozen to let out a cry of help. My last memory before fading into darkness was the sound of breathing and pain.

Authors Note: Noooooo TT. I can't believe it that is actually going to make the story super sad. …In other news, I'm going to the SPCA to look at doggies again . PUPPY . Anyway School stinks and and guess what I'm working on a Noriko cosplay now …Noriko from Gravitation. She's soooooo super pretty XDD. That's all for now … Ja ne!!


	3. Chapter 3

Warning:  Hey get this …this fic isn't a shonen-ai fic. It's actually love between a guy and a girl. Some of you might be going but Hotohori is a guy and Nuriko's a guy too, so how can one be a girl. Well if you watch Fushigi Yugi Eikoden you'll understand this fic sooo much better. **This story is also in Nuriko's and Reishun's POV **but the POV never changes because they're one. .

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi … its Yu Watase's. I have to face YY.

For all the people who haven't seen Eikoden:  Ko Reishun is Nuriko's reincarnation; Shu Eian is Hotohori's reincarnation.

Author's note:  GUESS WHAT?!?! I got a puppy … my doggy died and I went all crazy but now … I HAVE A PUPPY!!!! Anyway …I'm so sorry I forgot to say, no there is no Fushigi Yugi character named Aya. She is just this random girl that I thought of ... because I mean come on Reishun must have had friends but we just never see them. Thank you soooooo much for bringing that up… . Anyway on with the fic. Not like anyone reads it anyway really though. Sorry Simi-depressed

Sunlight…

Morning…

Pain…

All these things put together are not a good mix. I looked up at the now brightly lit sky, still half asleep and half out of it.

When it finally clicked, my body shot up into a half sitting position, a deep pain hitting right in my left inner thigh. I left out a whimper as the pain spread all the way up my body.

'_What happened?'_ I thought bringing a hand to where the center of the pain was, my hand landed on bare flesh. I gasped looking around.

My kimono was torn at the bottom and mud stains were running up and down the full length of it.

Tears started to flow from my eyes, the first tears I had gotten in a long time. _'What happened …was I mugged, nothing's missing … am I sick ... no I went to a doctor last week and he said everything was fine … maybe …_

I stopped dead in mid thought, the tears coming now even harder. It has never really happened before; I had never actually "been with a guy". Other girls in the community had said stuff about it though.

They said how it hurts and how the next day you feel like you have gone running for four hours strait.

My heart was now pounding a mile a minute, there still could be some hope. Maybe it was all just umm … I could have been beaten by a man under the influence.

Possibly

Maybe

Hopefully

I slowly got up from my place on the ground and started on my way home. I was not to far from the restraint, but I really wanted to get home.

I wonder if Eian will be worried about me… he must have noticed something, I mean we have slept together for how many years now?

The people I passed seemed to look at me, all of them just stared, or so it would seem. Maybe I was just a tinny bit overly observant at the moment. I mean who wouldn't be if they were walking around thinking they were a rape victim.

Rape victim … the words just repeated over and over in my head. Could that really happen, I mean everything was going so well. I was just a girl going home to fix a meal; I've done it a few times before.

In no time I found myself to be home and entering the vacant house. "EIAN!?" I called out but there was no response. Nothing … not a thing...

He must have gone to work already I thought with a sad smile. He almost always has to work. The only day we both have off together is tomorrow, and now my mood is kind of spoiled now isn't it!!

Well today at least I could make him dinner tonight, and nothing can stand in my way. I walked into our bed room, my Kimono dripping little globs of muddy liquid on the wooden floor as I walked.

I opened up the shelf and took out a light blue house dress and matching pants. As I got dressed I made sure not to look at myself in the mirror. I really didn't want to be looking at my body. It really didn't feel like mine now anyway.

When in my new outfit a headed to wash my hair. The once side of my head was out of its restrained loop. And there was dried mud everywhere on it. Not to mention a few leaves and twigs here and there.

I took a ribbon of off the desk, and made a makeshift wrapping it around my hair. I looked at the mirror, at my head, and gave a semi-satisfied smile. I then made my way to the door.

Upon entering the kitchen, I picked up an old clean rag, wet it and cleaned up the mud drips.

When content with the floor I washed off the rag and went outside, my mind was set on forgetting all about waking up in an alley. But how can you forget something like that?

I reached the well and took some of the water out of it and put it into a big bucket. After I had a sufficient amount I carried it back into the house, into the bathing room, and into the wooden tub.

My hair was still messy and I couldn't just leave my body like this, I wonder what the people in town already think about me. Not that I care…

I reached for my clothing first, talking them off. After I was finished I put them to the side and gave a tug on the ribbon that had been holding my hair up. I spilled down my front and back.

My hair was now as long, if not longer, that how it had been before I cut it that first time. That first time when I wanted to go fight with Miaka and die for her.

Miaka … I wander what she's doing right now.

I lowered my leg into the tub; the water was freezing. Well that's what I get for not heating it. Slowly I placed my whole body in the icy water, shivering slightly.

After a bit of adjusting to the water, I dunked my head. I rubbed my hands threw my hair getting out every little bit of dirt that was in it. After I couldn't hold my breath any longer I came up gasping.

My eyes looked back into the water; the water was no longer clear but it had a tint of red/brown in it. It looked as if mud and blood had mixed together to form the liquid I was now sitting in.

I sat down a little farther into the water letting it was up ageist my lips. Normally being alone like this would make my thoughts go wild, but I was oddly sleepy. At least the pain was almost gone.

The coldness of the water almost seemed to pierce right threw my senses, turning me blind to my own thoughts. It made me forget; it even made me relax as the water hit and brushed up ageist my lips.

It even made me forget the number one rule of bathing:

Rule # 1: Never fall asleep…

Author's note:  I'm done WOOT …well for this chappy anyway. . WOW it's really raining outside. There's going to be no snow for x-mas …how sad YY. Anyhow I know this chappy was a short one, but thanks for reading my story all the people who do … BOWS DOWN TO YOU … hehe well I guess that's all I have to say …MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR…ALSO A HAPPY HOLIDAYS … I luv you all so much 3


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You all know I'm not Yu Watase right! I don't own FY … but I do own Aya.

Author's notes: I'm so sorry I stopped writing thanks a bunch to all my reviewers ;; all of you like Shinyaa who actually reminded me to keep this fic going and well to you all sherigin, Blue Fluff and luvyuyu.

Oh and also the last 3 chapters I haven't really looked over then to I have word like nigh for night and playback for payback OO sorry about all thoughts mistakes, I'll try to be more careful!

The next thing that flooded my senses was light warmth, not to hot and not to cold just … warm. My eyelids opened revealing a string of light shinning into my eyes.

Owww!

I closed them right away the glare stung but my body didn't anymore. I stretched; it felt like nothing had happened like everything was back to normal …

Just then I stood up and looked around the thin blanket that covered me fallen to my waist. I was in bed not in the bath, how did I move? I looked around me to see I was in a light blue robe and I was dry. I had only fallen asleep in the bath once before and it turned out that Eian got me out before a did any dead fish impersonations.

It looked like the first rays of sun had just started to shoot threw the window; which meant that it was a new day.

I got up and went outside to the kitchen aria were I found Eian sitting. I stopped dead in my tracks not really knowing what to say to him. I really didn't know what happened; my mind raced a mile a minute totally forgetting he had no clue I woke up in an ally.

He smiled at me, "You fell asleep in the bath again."

BLUSH

"WHAA!" My face turning as red as a tomato; I walked a bit closer to the table pulling out a chair to sit on.

There was a short silence before he asked, "Are you ok?"

"What do you mean 'what's wrong'?" I shifted a bit uncomfortably making sure not to look into his face. But even so I herd him sigh.

"You remember last time when you fell asleep in the bath something was really uhhh … wrong with you." He poses a before the word wrong not really knowing anyway else to put it.

For the second time today I blushed; the first time I fell asleep in the tub was the day I got my womanly cycle. Not that I hate blood and the cramps weren't _too_ bad but that day was also the first anniversary of when Eian's parents dyed. So it was a hard time for both of us.

I nodded looking at his face. In his eyes pure worry shown out. It made me feel really badly for hiding anything from him. His eyes were almost like a puppy's eyes when he wants a peace of food that you're eating.

"Then tell me what's wrong." He persisted.

My heart melted as I whispered just barely audible, "Nothings wrong … I just felt a bit sick that's all." A false yet convincing smile crossed my lips. Yet again he opened his mouth to speak, but I quickly silenced him, "I promise, I'd tell you."

…

"Promise?" He held his pinky out and I shook it.

"Promise!"

I knew it really bad to not tell the truth but he shouldn't have to worry about a little thing like that. I mean it would probly fade away into my memory my tomorrow or hopefully sooner. This time a genuine smile lit my face.

"Great! Now that that's settled …" He pushed a plate of rice in front of me, "here, it's already morning so eat up."

I slowly took the plate from him and started to eat. Eian had to go to work at around 9 again today but until then we had time for a nice little conversation. And I mentally promised my self that I would cook dinner for the both of us.

Author's note: Well that's it for today. Chapter 5 is the actual dinner It's actually going to be a happy one Promise .


	5. Chapter 5

Warning:  Hey get this …this fic isn't a shonen-ai fic. It's actually love between a guy and a girl. Some of you might be going but Hotohori is a guy and Nuriko's a guy too, so how can one be a girl. Well if you watch Fushigi Yugi Eikoden you'll understand this fic sooo much better. **This story is also in Nuriko's and Reishun's POV **but the POV never changes because they're one. .

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yugi … its Yu Watase's.

For all the people who haven't seen Eikoden:  Ko Reishun is Nuriko's reincarnation; Shu Eian is Hotohori's reincarnation.

Author's note:  I never change that intro , I think all the people who have read this fic already know that by now. But anyway as always thanks so much for the reviews and on with the fic (just now I forgot how to spell "on" I hope that's not a sign .)

_Cooking … I'm not **really** good at it but this looks …ok_

I looked down at the mixed vegetables that I had been cooking; it had been such a long time since I had actually made a meal.

_Yes a day and a half that's a wonderfully long time not to cook especially that you work at a restraint_

Giggling to myself as I moved to cut up some mushrooms; it had been a long time ago but once I actually ended up giving Eian and myself food poisoning by mushrooms, but he nicely never brings it up.

The fire crackled gleefully as I dumped in the added ingredient. I couldn't help but notice how much the fire was the brightest orange, not unlike Tasuki's hair color. It lit up the room and sent it's burning embers flying skyward threw the chimney.

"Wonder how they're doing?" I said to no one in particular. Signing as I contemplated about it.

This was true a lot could have happened in ten years not just to him but to Chichiri too; Tasuki would be nearing the age or 40 and Chichiri maybe 53 or so.

I walked over to a little cupboard to take out an old rag, tied my hair and sleeves back and started to work washing and dusting. Slowly but surly my mind drifted again to Tasuki and Chichiri.

_What if the Mt. Reikaku Bandits were in a fight and all wiped out? Even though I think that wouldn't be the case since they **are **one of the strongest Bandit groups in Konan, not that that he is leader of them again … but still. And Chichiri hasn't come by Suzaku Village at all since the last time Eian and I had seen him, a long time back._

My thoughts were broken by a heavy nock on the door, this immediately steered me from my work, getting up to walk to the door.

"Yes, hold on a bit please"

"…"

I reached the door and opened it but no one was there. I walked out a bit farther into the sun and looked around to find no one. My body let out a jolt as I backed up into the door and I turned to verify it being a door. For some reason I was scared …

I was just about to was in the door when I noticed a peace of parchment next to my foot, bending down to pick it up I noted how smeared yet readable the words were. I unclenched the paper and read:

Ten years ago I hated you and I still do, you don't deserve to live in this village or any village really. Actually you don't deserve anything that you have, that boy or Aya.

If you don't stay away from Aya then I will force you to stay away from everything you love PERMENENTLY. Do you hear me, you little bitch.

After reading the word permanently I entered the house rather quickly.

_Just great after everything was going so well today._

It was known fact that Eian and I were looked upon as weird but still the word "permanently" didn't sound so good.

Just then another nock on the door made me shake …

"y…ye…yes"

"Hi Reishun it's me Aya"

I get out a sigh or relief and moved to the door, "Oh it's you, I tho…" I stopped dead remembering.

"If you don't stay away from Aya then I will force you to stay away from everything you love PERMENENTLY."

I stared to shack as I opened the door revealing a smiling Aya; "Hi" she said, about to come in.

Let her in … let her in… 

If you don't stay away from Aya then I will force you to stay away from everything you love PERMENENTLY.

LET HER IN!

PERMENENTLY!

My mental battle ended and my fear of the letter took over.

"You now what …I have to cook, and clean …and do other stuff" I moved to the side a bit, getting in her way.

I'm sorry

I didn't want the mood to be altered by telling him about the note. And to be honest I didn't want to remember about that either, but Aya must be confused at how I treated her. Tomorrow I would see her no matter what; I mean we work at the same place so it's almost inevitable. I would try to make up for today and it was true what I said it wasn't I lie.

But just for right now I kept that out of my mind.

That night when Eian came home we ate my cooked dinner. It was actually really good tasting too. Eian also didn't fail to complement, which made my heart flutter like mad. All our conversations ended in blushes and giggles.

Also a huge bonus to the night was when I took the plates to be washed … I got a kiss on the cheek, but still a kiss. Eian tanked me with a kiss. We has progressed a lot from when we protected Suzaku no Miko. He's now a lot warmer toward me **a lot** warmer.

All this made me remember the time I wrote letters to Houki when I had to go and to my duties as worrier. My mind kept telling me over and over that one day really soon I would be telling myself the same thing I would have written to her:

"You'll see, one day I'll write you and it will say I've got him … he's mine" 

Author's note: I'll write more a bit later, this chapter was actually quite long !


End file.
